


Ecto-Prom

by Kimcat



Series: Phic Phight 2019 [4]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Humor, Phic Phight, Slight Crack fic, Team Ghost, setting up for prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 13:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18447200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimcat/pseuds/Kimcat
Summary: The trio is doing prom decorations and ran out of glow in the dark paint; luckily ectoplasm works too… Team ghost prompt for Phic Phight 2019. A slight crack fic.





	Ecto-Prom

**Original prompt** : by whosvladagain - They're doing prom decorations and ran out of glow in the dark paint; luckily ectoplasm does too…  
  
**Character list:** Danny, Tucker, Sam, Lancer 

**Categories** : Friendship, humor. 

**Warnings** : None  
  
**Total word count:** 3,573

 

* * *

* * *

  
  
"Ugggggh. This is awful"  
  
"Seriously Tuck, its not all bad"  
  
"Strangely I can agree with Danny on this, I mean, I can at least get behind the colour scheme."  
  
"Come on Sam, you too?"  
  
"Would you rather a weeks detention with Lancer?" Danny shot back, placing a large box of supplies onto the ground with the rest of the pile. The halfa was just thankful the Box Ghost was still locked in the thermos.  
  
The trio exchanged glances with the aforementioned teacher who, in turn shot them a quirked brow. "Contrary to popular belief, I do in fact leave the school in the evening, and am not simply put in storage for the night to plug in to a wall outlet, mister Foley."  
  
"What? That wasn't me who started that!" The teen exclaimed, causing the teacher to roll his eyes.  
  
"Let's just get this over with..." Sam grumbled.  
  
"I will be back to check on you in a bit. At least try to make some progress in decorating the gymnasium within that time hm? Once all the decorations are used and the gym resembles the sketch you may go." Lancer said looking about the area the junior prom would be held in.  
  
"Yes sir." The trio chimed in unison. Seemingly satisfied, he turned on his heel and headed out the main set of double doors.  
  
Once the adult was out of ear shot Tucker burst out laughing. "I can't believe that rumor is still going!"  
  
"Focus idiot! The sooner we finish the sooner we can go" Sam growled out.  
  
"Jeez Sam, what's got you so wound up?" Danny asked as he opened one of the boxes of decorations with a frown.  
  
"This whole idea of prom! Its nothing but another chance for people to show off to one another! And the big corporations who sponsored this? I doubt they use ethical practices..." She huffed crossing her arms.  
  
"Well considering the main donor is Vlad Co. I gotta agree with Sam on that..." Danny griped earning a snort from Tucker.  
  
"At least the gym was prepped sorta? All we gotta do is stick these things up right?" The Techno geek offered.  
  
"I think I'm just weirded out that everything has Danny's face on it." Sam said pulling out a bunch of black balloons with Phantom's grinning mug.  
  
"It's not too bad..." Danny shrugged before pulling out a full sized cardboard cut-out of Phantom, chest puffed and hands on his hips. "Okay it's bad..."  
  
"Dude, I think fake you is taller." Tucker snickered as Danny struck the same pose beside his cardboard doppelganger.  
  
"More muscles too." Sam supplied with a smirk.  
  
"Is it bad I'm feeling emasculated by my own persona?" The blue eyed teen asked.  
  
"Naw dude, I get the same vibe from standing next to Sam" Tucker jabbed a thumb in the goth's direction.  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment."  
  
"I'm just gunna put this over here so I can interact with it as little as possible..." Danny shook his head as he moved the cut-out closer to the far side of the gym, opposite of where the food tables were set.  
  
"I suppose I should be happy Paulina and the rest of her mindless group are out of town for that football game..." Sam grumbled pulling out a small tank of helium for the balloons.  
  
"That's probably the only reason this is our punishment, honestly..." Danny supplied pulling out some black and white streamers. "Besides, I'm kinda digging ghost prom."  
  
"Don't call it ghost prom, that makes it sound way cooler then it actually is." Sam sighed tying off an inflated balloon.  
  
"Hey guys what’s these lines on the sketch here mean?" Tucker called from the bleachers where the 'map' for the gym lay. He began scrutinizing the image before noticing a fold. "Never mind found the legend. Apparently its where we put the glowing stuff?"  
  
"I found glow in the dark paint and some glow sticks here!" Danny called waving the packages in the air.  
  
"Um... glow sticks go in the balloons with Phantoms symbol on it and were supposed to use the green glow paint on the prom letter cut-outs, and to make the back wall look like, and I quote; 'like the sky when that really ugly big ghost stole the town that one time' ...Nice." Tucker snorted.  
  
"So ghost zone?" Sam asked flatly.  
  
"Ghost zone." The boys chorused in agreement.  
  
Danny pulled out a roll of paper and some tape to put up on the gym walls instead of painting directly on them. He tossed Sam the glow sticks for the balloon bunches she was working on before turning back to the soon to be glow wall.  
  
He looked to the ladder sitting innocently in the corner before dawning a smirk and transforming to hang the paper. "Hey Tuck gimme a hand will ya?" Danny called taking flight with the end of the paper.  
  
"Cheating!" Came Sam's chiding call.  
  
"No using my talents to my advantage!" The ghost shot back watching as Tucker cut the paper near the floor before taping it in place as well. "Besides the faster we get this done, the faster we can check out that Doom update."  
  
"How’s your duplication coming?" Sam asked after a moment's thought.  
  
"Fly my pretty! Fly!" Tucker called in response before chortling.  
  
Danny rolled his eyes at his friends as he focused on his task. It didn't take long for the section of wall to be covered fully. The half ghost grinned at the progress stepping back hands on his hips, to admire the makeshift white wallpaper.  
  
Suddenly the door clicked open startling the teens. Tucker and Danny exchanged a look of fear as Lancer walked in but were otherwise confused as to why the teacher didn't bolt upon seeing Phantom.  
  
"It's good to see the first hour has gone well." The pot bellied teacher said walking to the centre of the gym where Tucker and Danny were scared stiff. Sam had gotten the balloons done, and tied to the weights, placed about in their specified locations, while Tucker and Danny finished setting up the wall.  
  
Lancer strode over to the boys a suspicious look on his face as he eyed Phantom. "I wasn’t expecting these Phantom mannequins to be as.... robust looking." The teacher said as Danny simply rolled with it. He found himself tensing every muscle in an attempt to stay still.  
  
"Oh yea! I guess who ever made the costume did a really good job!" Tucker supplied nervously.  
  
"Still not quite as big as the real one though... Or as muscular, but what can you do with a school budget?" Lancer said with a shrug. "By the way, where is Fenton?"  
  
"Bathroom!" Sam called before Tucker could speak. "You know how he has bladder problems."  
  
"Very well, I'll just wait here for him to return." Lancer said turning to fully look at Sam.  
  
Danny gave a pleading look to Tucker, who waved his hands in protest before shrugging. Danny furrowed his brow and gestured with his head to the gym doors before pointing at himself. Tucker shook his head before thrusting both palms forward. Danny face palmed before hovering slightly and dropping.  
  
Tucker have a silent "oh" before nodding. Danny motioned again only to snap back to his pose as Lancer turned to face them with a raised brow.  
  
"Um this one needs to go to the hall to guard the doors?" Tucker offered before moving a hand awkwardly around his friend. "So Imma go... do.. that." He grunted as Danny began to hover almost taking both the teens skyward, before Tucker ran out the door.  
  
A flash of light later and Danny was 'calmly' walking back into the gym. "Oh, hi mister Lancer" Danny greeted before slipping into the supplies hoping for the life of him he was acting nonchalant.  
  
"Tell me mister Fenton, why didn't you simply use the bathrooms located in the change rooms adjacent to the gym?" The teacher asked flatly as he gestured to the boy's and girl's rooms on either side of the bleachers.  
  
"I um...." Danny fumbled looking just behind the teacher for his friends help.  
  
"He had chili?" Tucker offered earning a look of 'what?' from the other teens.  
  
"Chili mister Foley?" Lancer asked, an incredulous tone to his voice.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Yea! Um it had those beans in them that disagree with his stomach and he didn't want to stink us out!" Sam offered nervously.  
  
Danny made a disgusted face as he mouthed "really?" to the goth. She shrugged a look that said 'what do you want from me?' in response as the teacher turned to face Danny again.  
  
"Yea... could kill a ghost." The black haired teen offered uselessly.  
  
Lancer sighed clearly not buying it but also not caring enough to call them out on it. "I'll be back again later." He grumbled complaining all the way out the door about how he doesn't get paid enough.  
  
"That was close." Tucker sighed.  
  
"Chili? Really? That's all you had?" Danny asked flatly.  
  
"I'm hungry! What do you want from me? And besides, it worked didn't it?"  
  
Sam rolled her eyes throwing a package of plastic cups at the dark skinned teen. "Just get back to work." She griped.  
  
"Hey! I'll have you know the last time I had the cafeteria chili, what was coming out of me made even Dash stay away!" Tucker shot smugly.  
  
"Dude, stop talking." Danny said disgusted.  
  
"Hey! Just imagine if I could just learn how to harness that on command! I'd have my own superpowers!" He grinned evilly.  
  
"Ugh! You'd end us all if that were the case. Honestly, I'm surprised you haven't rotted from the inside as it is with the way you eat!" Sam gagged for added effect.  
  
"It's better then the compost you chow down on!" Tucker rebutted angrily.  
  
Danny watched with a sigh as his friends began their usual argument, debating on weather or not to let them square off until they tire out, or stepping in.  
  
Tucker threw the cups harshly down on the table and stomped over to Sam, who in turn, glowered down at him. "You wanna go Foley?" She called.  
  
"Guys! Prioritize! Seriously! Since when am I the responsible one! I have a reputation to keep here." Danny snapped his patience wearing thin.  
  
The bickering pair shared one last look of contempt before separating back to their own tasks. Tucker still grumbling away to himself as he stacked the cups on the table, while Sam busied herself with applying the glow paint to the 'prom' banner.  
  
Danny shook his head though a smirk found it's way onto his lips. The halfa grabbed the streamers and set to work hanging them high on the walls.  
  
By the time he was done with that Sam was finished with her painting and ready go hang the prom sign. "Gimme a hand here ghost boy" Sam called motioning to her work.  
  
Danny grinned snatching it up before realizing his mistake. "Is there any more tape?" He asked tossing down the empty roll.  
  
Tucker began digging through the supplies and a moment later looked up to his hovering friend. "Sorry dude,"  
  
"Sam?"  
  
"Nada"  
  
"Should we get lancer?" Danny asked.  
  
"Do you wanna get lancer?" Sam snarked.  
  
"Just use your ecto snot shot, it's sticky" said Tucker with a knowing smirk.  
  
"What? That's not what I'm calling that!" The halfa shouted back indignantly. He gathered the ectoplasm in his hand condensing it into its sticky jelly like consistency. "Ecto-glue" Danny said slapping the poster in place for emphasis.  
  
"What's left?" Sam asked smirking at the irate halfa as he floated down turning back to human.  
  
Tucker grabbed the map looking about the gym. After a few moments of back and forth Tucker came to his conclusion. "They want these bowls with the glow in the dark beads on the tables, the frilly thing on the main doors.... That creepy thing goes near the entrance those get scattered along the walls randomly.... and ghost zone glow wall."  
  
Danny exchanged looks with Sam before tossing her the box of cartoony ghost decorations to scatter about along the walls with a heap of his 'glue' to go along with it.  
  
"Uhg, it does feel like snot..." She complained as the wad of goo wad dumped into her hand.  
  
"Told ya!" Tucker called holding back a laugh.  
  
"Do you wanna know what ecto snot feels like?" Danny asked with an evil glint sparkling his eye, that told his best friends exactly what could happen.  
  
"No I helped you fight Spectra last time remember..." The Techno geek shuddered at the memory, as he took on a thousand metre stare. "It was everywhere..."  
  
"Head to toe?" Sam asked with raised brow.  
  
"It still haunts my underwear drawer... It will never wash out.. Never be clean..."  
  
"We lost 'em." Sam said flatly walking away to start her task.  
  
Danny rolled his eyes at his friends overdramatics. A small ecto zap rebooted him and brought him back online, vacant stare now replaced with a heated glare. "You done?" The blue eyed teen asked flatly.  
  
"For now." Came the ominous reply. The halfa snorted and tossed over the bag of painting supplies which was caught in a rare show of mild co-ordination by the technophile. Tucker grinned at the fact that only a paint brush had fallen out of the bag before turning to look at the wall. "How come I gotta paint the spirals?"  
  
"Cuz outta the three of us you're the most likely to be committed." Sam shot over her shoulder.  
  
"That may or may not be true, but I do know better then to scribble symbols all over my padded cell." Tucker snarked back.  
  
"I dunno, I think I'm with Tuck on this one." Danny nodded stroking an imaginary beard. "I can see you doing more of a, ripping down the padding to make a friend kinda thing."  
  
"She could never replace Charlotte." The trio shared a laugh before returning to their punishment.  
  
Danny stared at the final creepy cut-out of himself sucking in a blob ghost with his thermos. There was a circle cut in the blob for people to stick their faces through and have their pictures taken. Danny frowned wondering who exactly made all this stuff in the first place. "I should charge royalties or something...." He mumbled looking over at everything with his face staring back at him.  
  
"Problem! Out of paint!" Tucker called.  
  
"What do you mean your out of paint?" Sam rebuttaled as she stuck the final ghost to the wall.  
  
"There was one tube of the stuff and they wanted this whole wall to glow!" Tucker complained again furiously shaking the empty paint tube.  
  
"Well half is covered, so that's gotta count right? Maybe we can get away with it?" Danny offered, though everyone in the room could tell even he didn't believe the words that were coming out of his mouth.  
  
"And Lancer allows us to half way do things when?" Tucker asked arms waving furiously.  
  
"I'll check if the art room is still open." Sam volunteered. "Miss Agretti usually stays pretty late." The males in the room nodded in acceptance as she turned to leave.  
  
Once Sam had disappeared around the corner, the remaining pair stood silent for a few beats before Tucker shot Danny a wide grin. "Alright spill what'd ya do?" The halfa sighed.  
  
"Nothing yet." He grinned wider. "That's not important. What is, is that we can use your snot to finish the crazy man swirls."  
  
"Not snot," Danny grumbled  
  
"Also not important. It glows! Just sneeze it out all over and then we can go home!" Tucker announced proudly.  
  
"Don't you think that will be a little much? I mean the paint glows a heck of a lot fainter then anything I can make..." Danny shifted from foot to foot nervously.  
  
"So? if anyone realizes it's actually ectoplasm just say you got it from your parents. Or you could say you picked it up off the street, I mean honestly the town gets covered in enough of it I'm surprised it isn't considered a natural resource at this point."  
  
"It could be Amity Parks number one export for sure." Danny smirked at the thought.  
  
"Exactly so-" Tucker gestured grandly at the semi blank canvas before them. "-Get your inner Van Gogh on!"  
  
"Fine but if anything happens, I'm blaming you." Danny said snidely as he focused his energy into his palm. He condensed it into a gelatinous mass collecting a solid handful before letting go of his build with a sigh. "Okay way harder as human..." He mumbled, dumping the goo onto the paint tray.  
  
Tucker grinned before tentatively poking it with one of the paint sponges. He frowned as the foam brush got stuck in the mass. "Huh, you made a gelatinous non-cube."  
  
Danny shrugged as his friend tried to pull on the brush once again, only for the handle to come out but the foam to remain within the confines of the goo. "Critical fail." Danny grinned as he made a melodic 'wah, wahm' for added effect.  
  
"Maybe I should water it down?" Tucker asked unsure earning a shrug from the other male.  
  
Danny was quick to take the hint and filled the old paint tube with water before splashing the blob with it. At first nothing happened, but then all at once the thing melted into a radioactive puddle. "That was actually more effective then I thought it would be honestly." The blue eyed teen retorted helpfully.  
  
"Yea really." The taller boy nodded. "So if you ever do get ecto-constructs down or, like even duplication properly, does that mean they'll melt like the wicked witch of the west if they get wet?"  
  
Another shrug. "Maybe? I guess it depends if I'm still trying to actively hold its shape..."  
  
It was at this point Sam returned with a scowl. "Nothing in the art room to help us!" She called as she entered. "You would think the school would at least not be THIS cheep."  
  
"No worries we got it!" Tucker grinned triumphantly.  
  
"What blew up?" She asked instantly.  
  
"Nothing yet. See what Danny made with a little of my genius ingenuity?"  
  
"Ugh. Do I wanna know where that came out of."  
  
"The usual place."  
  
"Please don't say it like that..." Danny griped at Tucker.  
  
"Well it's true." He shrugged in response. "Point is we can finish and leave with most of the night still ahead of us now that we know Danny is the ultimate glow master!"  
  
"Man and we thought Phantom was a bad superhero name" The goth chuckled.  
  
Danny grimaced. "It's not bad just on the nose"  
  
"Your existence is a pun, bud." The green eyed teen patted his friends shoulder in a consoling manor before picking up a new paintbrush, and pulling aside the now useless sopping sponge. "Besides nothing bad happened."  
  
Sam smacked Tucker a clear "shut up" written within the glare of her gaze.  
  
Danny shot his friends a half hearted glare before moving to help finish their final task of the evening.  
  
Lancer came back just as they were finishing up their mural of multi patterned spirals and haphazard purple shapes to represent the lair doors that were usually scattered about. All in all it was about as good as to be expected from three teens who weren’t exactly artistically gifted.  
  
The English teacher strode about the gym inspecting their work before making his way back to his most troubled students. "You did an adequate job." He offered simply.  
  
"Thanks I think?" Tucker was the first to respond.  
  
Lancer watched the teens with a perturbed "I actually didn't think we had enough supplies for everything," he continued impressed eyeing the wall suspiciously. There were a mix of a bright neon green and a slightly darker lime green spread in spirals across the papered walls.  
  
It looked off but he couldn't place how or why.  
  
"Can we go?" Sam interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"I suppose you can." Lancer nodded simply, not turning his suspicious eyes away from the wall, even as the door shut with a loud bang as the trio left.  
  
A low growl broke the tense silence and Lancer snapped his focus into the direction it came from. Bright green-yellow eyes stared at the teacher, ectoplasm dripping off its square form.  
  
The teacher blinked baffled as the small ghostly- sponge? -climbed up and over the empty boxes. It left a slime trail behind it as it moved.  
  
"Honestly now, first a box ghost now... er what are you called?"  
  
"Grrraaakk" The creature spat back. After over a year of dealing with ghosts the teacher had learned to assess the threats that he'd come across.  
  
Lancer sighed. "I don't get paid enough for this." He griped before trapping the sponge in the cardboard box before kicking the package into the change room. "With any luck that box ghost will fund it." He sighs before heading out of the gym himself.  
  
As the doors shut and the lights shut off another loud growl fills the empty room.  
  
Later that evening Phantom had a fight with the mummy looking ghost made of paper, with suspicious green swirls all around it.  
  
Half the city's residential lights flicked on as a loud cry of "TUCKER!" Echoed about the streets.  
  


* * *

* * *

 

~Complete~


End file.
